


sunshine after rain

by minideul



Series: sunrise [1]
Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and seongmin is a sunshine boy, jk he's a rain boy, taeyoung is an eboy, yeah that's all for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: for seventeen years, kim taeyoung has never known how it feels like to be under the bright sunny sky.until he meets a peculiar boy on the school roof top.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, gongtang - Relationship, seongtae - Relationship
Series: sunrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047556
Kudos: 63





	sunshine after rain

"it's raining again."

"it's raining all the time. we can't really expect a sunny day here in this goddamn town."

"more precisely, ever since the new kid came."

"exactly."

taeyoung pretends to not hear his classmates' chatters of him, blankly staring at the window at his left. the sky is dark, as per usual. the clouds are gray and gloomy, as per usual. it's raining with no signs of stopping, as per usual. 

everything's the same as it had been for the past years since taeyoung was born. the same dull weather, for the past seventeen years.

_cursed_ , taeyoung would describe himself.

the rain follows him everywhere. wherever he goes, it'd be tailing right behind him. a companion? the rain doesn't feel like one to him. rather, an inconvenience, for taeyoung who once had a dream so big yet had to give up on it and continue his life normally and just follow wherever life guides him.

he does not understand why he has to suffer with such an unfortunate fate.

he does not understand, too, why some consider the rain to be a blessing. it has _never_ been a blessing for him.

a blessing would be... the sun. the warmth and light it gives. watching people enjoy the weather with bright smiles on their faces is a blessing. a blessing taeyoung can never be granted with.

"oh, someone's here?"

taeyoung spins around at the door connecting the rooftop to the staircase. He furrows his brows, wondering why someone has decided to join him aimlessly hanging around at the school building's unsheltered roof top and quite annoyed with the presence of some unfamiliar schoolmate he probably has to interact with.

the schoolmate— some boy, a head shorter than taeyoung but looking like he's around the same year, his skin looks smooth and fair but not any fairer than taeyoung and facial features very lovely to look at— heads over to taeyoung, his hands placed above his head as if that'd be enough to protect him from the rain droplets. "excuse me... it's raining right now and i don't think it's good to stay here much longer."

"i'm fine," taeyoung cuts him off short. "thank you for your concern."

he can see the boy frowning from the corner of his eyes. he doesn't give a damn about his drenched shirt too, and his drenched sneakers and hair. being soaked in rain water from head to toe is a normal thing for taeyoung, for the boy who brings the rain wherever he goes.

instead of leaving taeyoung alone, the boy stands firm in his place, not even allowing the sudden winds of the weather to let him sway. "are you perhaps, the _infamous_ kim taeyoung?"

taeyoung finally stares at him. _the infamous kim taeyoung_ , he said.

he considers taeyoung's sudden attention to him as a yes. "i guess it's really you!" the boy sounded rather a bit too enthusiastic. "the one who controls the rain here, in this town. i just recently moved here and it's my first day today, and i heard kim taeyoung studies here so—"

"i don't control the rain," taeyoung intervenes, again, without letting the boy finish his sentence. he leans against the worn out cement railings of the roof, shifting his eyes from the boy to the ground, raindrops crashing down non-stop on the surface. "it just follows me around."

the boy brings his hands back to his sides with nothing covering him from the rain (as if it actually helped him with that in the first place), looking at taeyoung meaningfully, "i think rain is nice. it's calming and therapeutic." he positively counters back.

taeyoung almost snorts. the sudden defensiveness of the boy indicates his general perception that nothing can be more unfortunate than being followed by rain.

"i bet from where you come from, you don't have long-lasting depressive rains."

he only laughs lightly at that. taeyoung finds his laugh pretty. it sounds heart-warming and rings pleasantly in his ears, similarly like when he listens to some soothing music his mother usually puts on on their home speakers. he doesn't admit he likes it, but he always finds himself sleeping soundly to it, as if it's a lullaby.

"you’re right. my hometown, we get lots of sunshine."

that's something taeyoung can only imagine of. how is it like to feel the sun's warmth on your skin? how is it like to watch the sun rise and set at every dawn and dusk? how is it like to experience weather that makes you feel alive? all those questions by the end of taeyoung's tongue, he only manages to speak, "i'm jealous of you."

when the boy replies with nothing, taeyoung pushes himself off the railing and clears his throat, "lunch is almost over, we should be going downstairs now."

"taeyoung?" the boy finally speaks up. he's as soaked as taeyoung now, his hair dully faltering down, sticking on his forehead with droplets slipping down against his face.

"hm?"

"do you perhaps want to know how the sunshine feels?"

taeyoung's confused with the sudden serious attitude the cheerful boy is giving, but answers anyway. "i would, if i have the chance." _which would be never given to me, not in a million years._

seongmin nods at the response before turning around to the railing, eyes set on the horizon, the somber rain falling from clouds which seem they'd grow more darker by time. it's an eerie sight to see how uninviting the town looks like from above, all because of the weather that's been brought upon them. that’s been brought upon taeyoung.

with a deep breath, seongmin closes his eyes for a moment. taeyoung only watches him in silence, clueless of what to happen next. his gaze doesn't stray off from the boy until he stretches his arms out with his hands opened, hoisting them up ever so gracefully.

as if gravity has loosen control, the falling raindrops cease to land onto the ground, and fly back upwards to where it came from. taeyoung hears no more of the pitter-patters made by the droplets colliding with solidity.

he looks at the back of his hand to see how the droplets of water on it gradually fade away, but catches the sight of sunrays beaming on his skin from above. taeyoung cranes his head up, eyes squinted and stares at the gray clouds dispersing and being replaced with lighter, white clouds, revealing the sun which stayed hidden behind them all this while in its full glory. 

the sky's tinted in a weird shade of blue he's never seen, but he believes it's the most perfect shade of blue for a sky— the prettiest shade of blue for a weather this nice. 

taeyoung finds himself smiling for a reason he's unbeknownst to.

looking at how the weather has drastically changed in a short span of time, the boy sighs in relief. he turns to the left to see a smiling taeyoung who can't keep his eyes off the sky, absorbing in the phenomenal view.

"it's warm, right?" 

taeyoung almost forgot what happened just now wasn't entirely by mother nature. the boy who's standing there innocently with a wide grin, capable enough to end the rain amidst of taeyoung's presence. to say taeyoung's awestruck is an understatement. 

"who are you?"

"i'm ahn seongmin," he says. "nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while hrhdjdjjsj i'm finally able to post it phew
> 
> again!! this is inspired by weathering with you a.k.a my favorite film idk how many times i've written a fic based on that ur probably tired of it by now lmao


End file.
